


Pray

by cathulhu



Category: Prey (Video Game 2017)
Genre: Gen, Typhon!Morgan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-21 22:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13750995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathulhu/pseuds/cathulhu
Summary: You pray beside your prey.





	Pray

**Author's Note:**

> Companion fic to Inside Us, the human route.

You know  _wha_ t you are. You know who you are  _not_.

You know you are Alex Yu’s sibling. You know you are not  _that_  Morgan Yu. 

Despite this, you took the human’s hand— the softness named Alex— because he’s your brother. Part of you—the Morgan in you— acknowledges the blood you share. Metaphorically.

You are not related.

But the blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb. An old human saying.

You’re like us, Alex insists, in ways you have yet to see.

In ways I have seen the potential for.

* * *

Alex guides you by the arm, and you remember the other Alex—the Alex in the simulation— who told you of the time he broke your arm over something trivial. An action he came to later regret.

This Alex couldn’t break you. But you could break him.

Over something trivial, you think.

* * *

Your skin is black star dust. Your skin is soft beige.

Now you see Yu, now you don’t.

The shape in the glass looks like Morgan Yu. It looks like you.

It’s not you. It looks like you.

It’s  **not**  you.

* * *

Every second day, at 3pm, the operators make you Yu again.

* * *

When you’re a trinket on Alex’s desk, watching him in deep night (you find you are fond of this Alex, observing him in his natural state), you see a different side of a different face. 

Humans are not honest with their feelings, you’ve discovered. Alex is not an honest man.

At the altar of night, in its cold arms, you see Alex pray.

But the Alex you know does not believe in a god.

* * *

The coral through the window serenades you with suggestions of death and destruction.

But the melody is hard for you to follow— the notes blurry and somehow  _wrong:_  played in dull and dreary minor key.

It’s not your language. It’s not part of Yu.

* * *

Alex discusses emotion— your emotions— in human concepts and terminology. You understand them now because you are human, too. 

Alex says:

You were  _dead_  before this.  **Dead inside**. You were the medium for death: eager to spread far, infest deep and consume  **whole**.

Already dead, you craved death for all.

These words, too, are in minor key: off and strange and inharmonious.

Because you are neither you nor Yu, you cannot elaborate on this discrepancy.

What you do know, however, is that you don’t want to kill. You may think of it often—

But thinking is not a crime. Feeling is not a felony.

Hunger is not a sin.

* * *

At midnight, Alex alone in his office is prey in the wild to you.

* * *

You sit beside Alex, mimicking him and pray beside him.

* * *

You pray beside your prey.

* * *

Pray Yu away.

Pray you away.

* * *

Your right eye is red today.

Your black fingertips explore the strange rosy lines on white that come like designated punishment for past karma.

Alex says it’s Morgan’s memories envisioning your physical body as Morgan remembers themselves.

-

You  **blacken**.

This is how  _you_  remember yourself.

* * *

You hold Alex’s hand in the dark. Only in the dark when he thinks you cannot see him, does he allow this.

But you do **see him**.

Your hand is black, merged with the dark, but Alex cannot see this.

In his mind, you are Morgan Yu, in every way his senses can confirm.

* * *

Alex apologizes to the old and Other Morgan through you. He is unstable, an episode of mild delirium. 

Humans are easily overstimulated. This human in particular is proud, and you know apologizing drains him in a way you can only acknowledge but cannot comprehend.

You don’t understand. Do you want to?

You need to.

* * *

Dire circumstances come, and you’ve missed a routine shot of cell lines.

Yet, you are still Yu.

* * *

Alex wants to take back the Earth but you don’t want to fight.

Suddenly, you are not Morgan to Alex. The real Morgan was a go-getter, a true aggressor—

like a Typhon? you ask.

Your doses are doubled.

* * *

You don’t want to fight.

—Is this really you?

* * *

You are indisposed, and so Alex reminds Yu that you are disposable.

 _Even if you are dead, it won’t be over_.

* * *

Your doses are halved.

 **You feel half-awake**.

* * *

In the steam-filled bathroom, you wipe the condensation off the looking-glass.

It looks like you Yu you Yu you Yu you Yu you Yu

You you you you you you you you yu yu you yu you

…

You are Morgan Yu: the brother of Alex Yu.

The shape in the glass looks like you.

* * *

Everything’s going to be okay, Alex.


End file.
